Detras de la Puerta
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Romano siempre se esperaba la traición de todos, pero nunca se lo imagino de Antonio, sintiéndose traicionado decide ir a ahogar sus penas. No puede ir donde Feliciano. Necesita ver a su único latino favorito, necesitaba ver a Argentina. Spamano y leve ArgChi


**N/A: **¡Hola Hetalianas! Este es mi primer fics de Hetalia, ojala sea de su agrado y lamento el posible OoC.

**Resumen: **Romano siempre se esperaba la traición de todos, pero nunca se lo imagino de Antonio, sintiéndose traicionado decide ir a ahogar sus penas. No puede ir donde Feliciano. Necesita ver a su único latino favorito, necesitaba ver a Argentina. Spamano y leve ArgChi

**D****isclairme: **Hetalia y Latín Hetalia no me pertenecen.

**Spamano** y leve **ArgChi**

* * *

**Capitula Único:**

* * *

Lovino había llegado a casa de Antonio luego de una larga semana sin saber de él, y no era como si le importara saber realmente del bastardo, pero le hacia verdaderamente extraño que de la noche a la mañana el español dejara de llamarlo aun para saber si había comido algo. Antonio ni siquiera daba señales de vida, por eso ahora él se encontraba allí, recorriendo los pasillos de aquella casa buscándolo. Quería una explicación. No por nada había terminando por aceptar ser su pareja para que luego este se desapareciera del mapa.

De pronto ya se encontraba frente al estudio de España, una extraña sensación le rodeo por completo. La puerta apenas entre abierta era iluminada por el brillo de la luna de verano, ni un solo sonido salía de adentro de la habitación. Estuvo a punto de entrar, sabiendo bien que Antonio se encontraba dentro, cuando la voz masculina de España resonó por el lugar deteniéndolo. Parecía hablar con alguien, ante aquello Lovino se pego contra la puerta entre abierta, queriendo así oír más.

—A pesar de nuestras diferencias, te amo. Siempre te he amado... —aquellas dulces palabras son como dagas que se clavaban en el corazón de Lovino ¿Con quien es que hablaba España? — ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué más quieres que diga? No he visto a Lovino desde hace una semana solo por complacerte... —dice Antonio y Romano se queda sin aire, como si de pronto alguien le hubiese golpeado con mucha fuerza en el estomago.

¿Así que era por eso que no había ido a visitarlo? Menudo bastardo traidor. Lovino siente como su corazón se estruja con fuerza, ahora entendía porque España no se había siquiera dignado en llamarlo para decirle un amable "_Hola". _Era porque tenia otra persona en su vida, una donde ocupaba más lugar en su corazón que él. Una persona que no sabia quien era, pero que no necesitaba conocerla para odiarla.

Una gran ira lo invadió, pero se trago el nudo en su garganta y prefirió seguir oyendo, tratando de así quitarse sus dudas... aunque luego le destrozaran el corazón.

—No he visto a Lovino ni le he llamado, he estado haciendo todo lo que me has pedido, Hungría... —responde Antonio.

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Es con ella con quien lo engaña?! Lovino siente que pronto las lagrimas bañaran sus mejillas sin control. Porque sabe que, muy dentro suyo, algo así pasaría tarde o temprano ¿Por qué Antonio debería quedarse con él, cuando a su alrededor abundan las mujeres hermosas? Mujeres que son más amables y tiernas que él. Mujeres que sabrían tratar con cariño a España y que sabrían como devolverles los cumplidos con sinceridad. Mujeres guapas y tiernas como Hungría.

Pero a pesar de haberlo sabido, a pesar de saber cuantas mujeres rodeaban a España, duele. Le duele demasiado la realidad, le duele el corazón.

Lovino no era precisamente alguien que confiaba en cualquiera, no cualquiera tenia ese privilegio. Pues, en realidad, el italiano solo depositaba su confianza ciega en tres naciones. En su hermano, porque a pesar de ser un gran idiota que se pasaba el tiempo junto al macho patatas, confiaba en él. En Antonio, que aunque no se lo haya dicho con palabras, siempre dejo demostrado que confiaba en él con acciones. Y en Martín, su bambino latino, que aunque muchas de las veces le recuerda a Feliciano por lo baboso que puede llegar a ser, era el único de América que quería en verdad.

Pero ahora el segundo de ellos lo había traicionado. Le había abierto su corazón y este no tuvo problemas con dejarlo caer, no sin antes clavarle una pesada daga.

—Te extraño, te amo, te adoro ¿Qué más quiere que diga?... —seguía diciendo Antonio algo desesperado y Lovino ya no quiere oír más, para él fue suficiente.

A paso rápido, pero con pies ligeros para que España no pudiese oírlo, abandona la casa del Jefe. No esta listo para enfrentarlo y ver como Antonio le dice mirándolo a los ojos que lo deja. Que lo abandona por alguien mejor, por alguien más dulce.

No, en definitiva no esta listo.

Pero tampoco quiere estar solo, el corazón le pesa y su mente esta hecha un lio. Imágenes de él junto a Antonio le invaden con crueldad, como una película del pasado en la que los recuerdos llenan de nostalgia tu mente.

¿Pero a donde debe ir? No puede ir con Feliciano, no después de haber oído a Antonio declarar su amor abiertamente por Elizabetha. Romano sabe el gran aprecio que le tiene su hermano a la mujer. Decirle que España lo esta engañando con ella seria como romperle también el corazón a Feliciano y él no puede permitirse tal cosa.

Así que Lovino no tiene más opción, ninguna nación europea estaría dispuesto a escucharlo, tal vez Francis si, pero no quiere tener al pervertido cerca y mucho menos luego de lo que paso en navidad.

Por eso, con la decisión marcando su mirada, Lovino parte a América del Sur. Necesita ver a su único latino favorito, necesitaba ver a Argentina.

[...]

Luego de haber viajado sin pensarlo ni detenerse a meditarlo, Lovino llega al sur del continente americano. Rápidamente se arrepiente cuando los vientos helados chocan contra sus brazos desnudos y su ligera ropa no hace demasiado por protegerlo, se había olvidado completamente que en la casa de Martín era invierno. Ni bien llegase a el hogar del bambino, le exigiría ropa de abrigo. Tenia mucha suerte el que Argentina tuviera casi la misma taya que él, tal vez el rubio era una taya más grande, pero no importaba con tal de no pasar frio.

Gracias al clima invernal, Romano olvida completamente el asunto de España y su _traición. _Lo único que el italiano piensa ahora, es conseguir ropa que lo resguarde del frio y algo caliente con que calentar su cuerpo.

No pasa mucho hasta que llega a casa de Argentina, una vez allí golpea rápidamente la puerta, para así poder notar su desesperación a ser atendido. La puerta se abre dejando ver a un muy sorprendido Argentina, quien ni por lejos esperaba la visita de Lovino.

—¡Hola, che! —dice alegre el rubio cuando cae en la cuenta de quien lo visitaba.

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar, idiota? —gruñe Lovino temblando, no espera respuesta de Martín y se aventura dentro de la cálida casa— Dame algo de ropa, bastardo... —ordena mientras se dirige a la cocina.

Argentina no replica nada y con una gran sonrisa se dirige a su habitación, donde Chile duerme cómodamente en su cama. Busca feliz entre su ropa y saca un camperón azul oscuro y una larga bufanda con los colores de su bandera. Luego, sale de la habitación sin hacer ruido, aunque de todas formas Manuel despierta. Sabe que Martín esta con alguien, pues lo escucho, pero no supo reconocer la voz. Despacio, se sale de la cama y abre la puerta con cuidado, asoma su cabeza y ve como esta el italiano vistiéndose con la ropa de Martín. Chile cierra la puerta y vuelve a la cama, Italia del Sur nunca le agrado. En realidad, ninguno de los italianos que viven visitando a Martín les agrada. Uno era un gruñón malhablado y el otro, era un verdadero idiota.

Mientras tanto, Romano se vestía con la ropa de Argentina y como se había imaginado, la ropa le queda algo grande. Pero bastaba para ahuyentar un poco el frio. El italiano se sienta en una silla de la cocina y ve como su bambino le esta preparando algo para comer, siempre es así cuando llega de visita. No pasa mucho cuando Martín se une a él en la mesa con un café para él y un termo con mate para el argentino. Apoya en la mesa una bandeja de bizcotti, rápidamente toma tres y las deja a su lado, Martín solo sonríe complacido.

Lovino le da un largo sorbo a su café, porque Martín sabe como es que le gusta el café, y rápidamente siente como aquel liquido le calienta las entrañas. El frío ya no esta presente en su cuerpo como antes. Toma un bizcotti y lo come con ganas, esta muy bueno.

—¿Y bien, que me cuentas má? —pregunta Argentina dándole una chupada al mate, rápidamente sonríe al recibir un golpe por parte de Lovino. Sabe que al italiano no le hace mucha gracia cuando él lo llama _má Lovino._

Pero la pregunta de Martín no hace más que recordarle como fue que llego hasta su país, huyendo como un cobarde.

Con enojo aprieta fuertemente la taza entre sus manos, _Martín bastardo _¿Es que simplemente no pudo haber recibido su visita como algo informal? ¿Por qué tiene que recordarle la traición de Antonio? Porque no era normal que él lo visitase, no sin Feliciano o Antonio acompañándolo. Porque aunque no lo pareciese, Martín no es ningún tonto, solo un vago como Veneciano. Un largo suspiro se escapa de Italia del Sur, no sabe que decirle al bambino.

—Y-yo solo... solo vine a verte, idiota ¿Por qué, esta mal? —gruñe Lovino y se cruza de brazos aparentando enojo.

Martín sonríe, mostrando todo sus dientes, y Lovino se siente tonto. Odia que la antigua colonia le sonría con cariño, porque nunca fue capaz de devolvérsela, aunque Martín nunca se quejo de aquello.

—Sabes que vos y tu gente siempre son re-bien recibidas acá, _má Lovino... —_el italiano esta a punto de golpearlo, pero se detiene al ver que Argentina sigue hablando— Lo que se me hace raro es que vengas vos solo. Para, no me digas nada ¿Peleaste con el viejo, boludo? —

El italiano baja la mirada, si tal solo fuera eso.

—Siempre pelean por boludeces, che. No te compli... —Martín se ceba un mate mientras hablaba, pero se calla cuando Lovino habla en voz baja.

—No fue... —Lovino aprieta la taza de café— No fue solo por eso... —

—¿Entonces, che? —pregunta Martín al ver que su má Italia no sigue hablando.

—España... Él... —al italiano se le forma un gran nudo en la garganta— Él me esta traicionando con Hungría... —dice con fuerza, con los ojos apretados para evitar que las lagrimas salieran por ellas.

Martín no dijo nada, su verde mirada se encontraba fija en la otra nación. De pronto, el argentino estallo en carcajadas. Lovino alza la mirada para fulminarlo, rápidamente la joven nación se detiene incrédulo.

—No... ¿Me lo decías enserio, boludo? —pregunto confundido, cuando no recibe respuesta de Lovino, su expresión se vuelve seria. Tan seria que Italia del Sur se siente incomodo, ya hace muchos años que no veía tal expresión en Martín, y volver a verla no le gusta para nada—¿Vos escuchaste lo que acabas de decir? —

—¡Pero es verdad! Yo lo oí, Martín... —Lovino vuelve a bajar la cabeza— Lo oí todo... —

—Escuchaste cualquiera... —gruñe Martín con su acento— El viejo te ama, te tiene en un pedestal. Seria incapaz de ponerte los cuernos... —la voz de Argentina se suaviza.

—No, Martín... No lo defiendas— Lovino gruñe, no vino hasta el fin del mundo solo para oír a la antigua colonia defender al bastardo de España— Yo mismo oí como le decía a Hungría que la amaba y que ya no me había vuelto a ver solo para complacerla —el país mayor siente que nuevamente algo se rompe dentro suyo. No, repetir las mismas palabras que España había utilizado le daña más.

—¿Hablaste con él? —pregunta despacio Argentina.

—No... —Lovino no dice nada más y la calma que muestra su bambino le enferma— ¡Di algo más, bastardo! —rompe el silencio con un insulto hacia el pobre de Martín que nada tenia de culpa.

Italia del Sur baja su mirada, se estaba desquitando con Martín. Tenia tanto enojo y tanta furia dentro de si, tanto dolor que lo único que lograba era dañar a una de las pocas personas que lo quería. No se sorprendería que Argentina lo echase de una patada... Pero nada de eso sucedió, Argentina no lo tomo de su camperón y lo hecho a las frías calles como a un perro cualquiera. En vez de eso, se levanto de su silla y se aproximo a él para abrazarlo con suavidad. Aquel acto tan dulce le recordó a Feliciano, pero también a Antonio.

Se quedo unos segundos desconcertado, pero luego se permitió apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Martín. Mientras tanto, el rubio le paso con suavidad la mano por el cabello, esquivando hábilmente el rizo.

—No me sorprende que España me halla engañado con Hungría... —la voz de Lovino es rota, porque se permite mostrarse débil solo ante Martín— Yo no soy muy cariñoso y los cumplidos no son lo mío... Tal vez el bastardo se canso de esperar una muestra de afecto—la voz de Lovino se siente derrotada, cansada.

—¿Pero que boludeces estas diciendo, vieja? —la voz de Argentina suena burlona, como solo él puede serlo— Ya te lo dije, el Jefe te ama. Así como sos, un desastre y todo —Lovino no le pega, solo se limita a sonreír— Si, es verdad. Puede ser que vos no seas el más cariñoso, ni el más simpático ni el más atento, ni... —

Lovino lo golpea en el brazo— Ya entendí... —

—Pero te quiero como sos... —dice dulcemente y un gran sonrojo invade a Lovino.

—No digas estupideces, bastardo —pero aunque se queja con Martín e intenta quitárselo de encima, sus cariñosas palabras le calientan el corazón.

—¡Pero es verdad, che! —Argentina suelta a Italia Romano y sonríe— Todo el mundo te quiere como sos, vos no necesitas cambiar... —dice Martín y Lovino no puede evitar apenas sonreír ante su inocencia.

No, nadie lo quería como era. Nadie quería a un italiano poco amable, quejón y violento. Nadie, a parte de España, quiso quedarse con él cuando era un niño. Todos preferían a Veneciano, porque era más amable y risueño. Porque era más simpático y adorable.

Pero Argentina no veía aquello ni su hermano tampoco. Era por esas simples palabras que Lovino amaba tanto a Feliciano y a Martín, aunque nunca se los hubiese dicho. Porque a pesar de ser un tsundere con toda las letras, Feliciano y Martín así lo querían... Y por un tiempo, también lo creyó de Antonio.

¡A la mierda!

Antonio podía irse y acostarse con todas las naciones si así lo quería. No le importaba nada de ese traidor español, no lo necesitaba.

Veneciano y Argentina eran toda la familia que necesitaba.

—No digas esas estupideces, bambino bastardo... —respondió Lovino cruzándose de brazos.

Martín sonríe y vuelve a sentarse, toma del mate y su sonrisa desaparece de a poco.

—Andaté con el viejo, _má... _—le casi ordena Argentina y Lovino quiere protestar, pero el argentino no le deja— Si no le vas a hablar, todos van a empezar a decir que sos un cagón que no le haces frente al Jefe —lo manipula Martín hábilmente, los años junto a su mamá Italia le enseño a como persuadirlo sin recibir un golpe por aquello.

Lovino frunce el ceño, porque entendió completamente lo que quiso decir Martín.

¿Él un cobarde? ¡Pero por favor! Él no era ningún cobarde, para eso estaba el idiota de Feliciano. Él era un italiano, la mafia más grande residía en su casa. Muchos le temían ¿Y este bambino mocoso se osaba a llamarlo cobarde por no enfrentarse a España? Oh, no. Esto no se quedaría así.

El italiano se levanto con decisión de la silla, ignorando la socarrona sonrisa de su latino, y tomo la bufanda albiceleste para protegerse del frío. Camino desidido hasta la puerta siendo seguido del rubio, la abrió y solo dio un paso antes de detenerse y girarse sobre si. Fijo su vista en el latino y se sonrojo.

—Gracias... *_cof* _Gracias por recibirme en tu casa, bambino bastardo... —dice Lovino nerviosamente.

Martín sonríe y efusivamente lo abraza.

—¡De nada, che! —

Lovino gruñe y de un golpe separa a su bambino.

—¡No exageres, bastardo! —

Martín sonríe sentado desde el suelo, Lovino apenas le corresponde y con un leve_ arrivederci _se pierde entre las invernales calles de Buenos Aires.

[...]

Lovino había llegado a casa del Jefe con la frente en alto, la visita a Argentina le había ayudado a no dejarse intimidar por nadie, ni siquiera por quien había amado. No iba a permitir que España se siguiese riendo en su cara y el como todo un idiota se iba a dejar hacer. No, claro que no. Le enseñaría a ese bastardo español el porque no debía meterse con un italiano. Se encargaría de que arrepintiese hasta la ultima gota de sangre el haberlo engañado, y luego se iría de cervezas con Martín, Feliciano y -porque no- el macho patatas.

De un golpe sordo abrió la puerta de la oficina de Antonio, pero el no se encontraba allí. La habitación estaba completamente vacía.

Con rabia y aguantando en nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con hacerle desistir a la idea de vengarse de Antonio y volver a los seguros muros de la casa del argentino, se dio media vuelta para buscarlo y hacerle pagar.

Abrió puertas y armarios, pero España no aparecía.

Estuvo a punto de irse, dejar al bastardo para no volver a verlo cuando oyó murmullos en la cocina. Por su mente paso la idea de la posibilidad de que fuera España, asi que sin perder tiempo, se acerco hasta las puertas dobles de madera. Un chillido femenino fue lo que lo obligo a detenerse, Antonio no estaba solo... estaba acompañado de una mujer. Estaba acompañado de Hungría.

**_—¡Sacala, Antonio! ¡No va a caber!_ —**la escucho con tanta claridad que casi se iba de espaldas

¿Estaba haciéndolo con Hungría en la cocina? ¡Bastardo asqueroso, infiel y traidor! Lovino tuvo que sostenerse el estomago para no vomitar, ese par le repugnaba.

—_**¡Claro que cabe!** —_remato Antonio con seguridad y Lovino tuvo que aguantarse las lagrimas, pues, no podía matar al español con el rostro empapado con ellas. Eso no seria muy de hombre.

—_**Solo hazlo con cuidado, no vaya a ser que se pegue...** —_dijo Hungría despacio.

—**_Eso ya lo se..._**_ —_hubo un momento de silencio en que Lovino se debatió entre entrar o huir como colegiala herida— _**¡Hungría, mira, mira! ¡Esta saliendo mucho de la punta!** —_grito escandalizado Antonio, asustando a Romano.

—¡**_Oh, no! ¡Sácala, sácala, sácala!_ —**grito igual de escandalizada Hungría.

—**_Oh, eso estuvo cerca... Casi queda todo_ dentro—** escucha como se alivia el español, siendo seguida de un suspiro de la mujer húngara.

Aquello fue suficiente para Lovino, no iba a dejar que sigan humillándolo de aquella manera.

Como una tormenta enfurecida entra a la cocina, listo para decirle todo a Antonio. Listo para decirle que le descubrió, listo para enfrentarlo y decirle que todo acababa. Para decirle cuanto lo había amado y que ahora solo había odio para él, que solo había desprecio y decepción. Listo para pedirle que nunca jamás le volviese a dirigir la palabra ni que lo volviese a buscar.

Pero todo quedo detenido al ver a España y a Hungría vestidos totalmente, con delantales y cubiertos de harina; ambos alrededor de un pastel a medio cubrir con glaseado.

La escena desconcierta totalmente al italiano.

—¡Lovi! —grita sorprendido el Jefe.

—Ooh, la sorpresa se arruino... —se lamenta con pesadez Elizabetha.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? —Lovino no entiende nada, su mente esta hecha un desastre.

—Se supone que el pastel es una sorpresa... Pero te adelantaste a los planes— España esboza una gran sonrisa, que también es acompañada de decepción— Quise hacerte un regalo pero al parecer no quisiste esperar y viniste a verme... —

—¡Yo no vine a verte! —se adelanta a desmentir Lovino, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus puños apretados.

—Lovino —le llama la atención Hungría y el italiano tiembla, porque sabe que la mujer nunca se guarda nada para si misma— ¿Por qué entrarse de aquella manera a la cocina? —pregunta "inocente".

Lovino no dice nada y les da la espalda para que no pudieran ver su sonrojo.

—¿Sucedió algo malo, Lovi? —pregunta preocupado Antonio mientras se desasía de su delantal de cocina.

—No-no... —murmura sin poder evitar tartamudear.

Hungría sonríe y Lovino siente como si en esos momentos estuviese viendo la sonrisa del mismo demonio.

—No estábamos haciendo nada malo, Romano. Solo preparábamos pastel e ideábamos una tarjeta especial con cual entregártela, solo es eso... —Hungría ríe por lo bajo.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio de pronto brillan con alegría y amor, incomodando a Italia del Sur.

—¡Lovi-Love! ¡Estabas celoso! —grita emocionado España, derrochando dulces palabras por lo bajo.

—¡Cla-claro que no, bastardo! —chilla Lovino.

Antonio no resiste el impulso de abrazarlo fuertemente mientras restregaba su mejilla sobre la coronilla del italiano. Lovino siente que su rostro arde y puede asegurar que esta tan rojo como un tomate. Sabe que a hecho el ridículo al malentender todo ¡Oh por dios! España nunca lo estuvo engañando con Hungría. Estuvo con ella ideando cursis frases para él y ambos preparando un pastel el cual entregarle vaya dios a saber porque. Esos dos si que derrochaban dulzura innecesaria.

Tiene tantas ganas de meterse en un hoyo y no salir hasta la próxima Copa del Mundo...

¡Estuvo a punto de hacer el ridículo!

El italiano, enojado consigo mismo, golpea con fuerza al español, sacándoselo de encima, y huye lejos de las dos naciones que no han hecho más que confundirlo. Pero en el fondo, esta aliviado. España sigue amándolo como lo proclama a los cuatro vientos y Hungría sigue siendo la mejor amiga de su hermano, todo sigue siendo como siempre. Tal vez debería agradecérselo a Argentina, sino hubiese sido por él, no cree que se hubiese animado a encarar a Antonio y seguiría pensando que este solo lo utilizo y que unos grandes cuernos adornaban su cabeza.

Lovino sale de la cocina con sus mejillas rojas. Si, había aprendido su lección. Nunca más iba a oír tras la puerta, no sino quería volver a verse como un idiota.

* * *

**Extra**

* * *

Chile suelta un suspiro al sentir como Argentina vuelve a morderle el cuello, mientras sus manos traviesas siguen recorriéndole sus piernas desnudas.

Luego de haber oído la conversación entre el argentino y el italiano, llego a la conclusión de que no desea que la historia de Romano se repita. Manuel no quiere que Martín se canse de él y se busque a otra persona mejor que él. Otra que tal vez aprecie mejor las muestras de afecto del rubio.

Pero por aquello mismo, porque no quiere perder a Martín, es que ahora Manuel se encontraba totalmente desnudo con la camiseta de la selección argentina puesta como única prenda. Sabe cuanto lo pone a Martín el verlo usar la camiseta de su selección. Podía de vez en cuando darle el gusto al argentino, tampoco es como si se lo estuviese pasando mal. Pero era mejor que ese _fleto _no se acostumbrara.

Martín le vuelve a morder el cuello con lasciva y Manuel deja de pensar racionalmente.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Abrazos dulces y amoroso?


End file.
